Rocket Launcher
Rocket Launchers shoot self-propelled grenades across long distances at subsonic speeds. They are characterized by having extremely small internal magazines, high to very high damage ratings at the site of impact, as well as additional area-of-effect or "splash" damage. There are four major types, though all of them tend to have slow reload speeds ranging from 2 seconds to 3. There are highly accurate single-shot Rocket Launchers that typically carry 1-3 rockets before reload, have an excessively powerful impact damage, as well as a better than decent splash radius. There are burst-fire Rocket Launchers that for every pull of the trigger let loose 3-5 rockets in a roughly straight line (recoil), one after the other in rapid succession. They typically carry 3-5 rockets, however it should be noted that because such launchers actually fire the number of rockets they carry, they are only truly good for one shot before reloading is necessary. Other than the fact that they fire more than one rocket, they are almost exactly like the singe-shot in damage and blast radius per rocket. Spread-fire Rocket Launchers are like the burst-fire variety in almost every regard except that they launch their payload in a horizontal line spreading out from the launcher muzzle. Helix Rocket Launchers are a bit like Shotguns in that they can turn one unit of launcher ammo into several smaller projectiles. With every firing, a single rocket is expended and what is launched is a trio (3) of tightly spiraling mini-rockets that do not get farther apart from each other as they travel. Because these rockets are smaller, they tend to do less damage per rocket, and they also sport a sharply decreased blast radius. Single-Shot Strategy Rocket launchers are big, brutal, and awesome. Sometimes. Single-shot Rocket Launchers are your standard portable mayhem and should be treated as such. They launch one, big, fat, slow-moving bundle of death and you don't want to be too close when you let it fly. Don't try for "direct hits," that is don't aim directly at what you intend to blow up. The rockets move so slowly that even a Bandit Bruiser can saunter out of the way, and rockets don't grow on trees. Instead aim at a spot where the enemy is most likely to be, aim at the ground near where the enemy is moving and let them just walk into the explosion. To maximize your chances use the single-shot launchers from raised positions, and against all variety of enemy except Scythids, and Spiderants. For some reason both of these enemies can take a beating from all manner of Rocket Launchers and survive unless a direct, or near-direct hit is achieved. Also, don't use Rocket Launchers against Bandit Bruisers or Badass enemies of any type, because for all the deserved praise Rocket Launchers get, they are really quite bad at taking down tough opponents and critical hits are not possible. When looking for a truly superb single-shot Rocket Launcher pay attention to four things: magazine, firepower, accuracy, and scope. While firepower and accuracy are self explanatory they are not more important than magazine size. A single-shot Rocket Launcher that can only hold 1 rocket will do less carnage in a protracted firefight than a Rocket Launcher of half the damage with a 3-shot magazine. Scopes are useful because they allow for deadly accurate bombardment of static targets like Gatling Turrets. All rocket launchers do elemental damage and have elemental triggers upon direct hits, in fact the most basic model does explosive damage rather than normal damage along with the usual Explosive triggered multiplier. For this reason Incediary launchers should be prioritized, followed by Shock, and then basic Explosive launchers. Corrosive Rocket Launchers should be avoided unless you intend to follow up with another rapid-fire weapon like a Combat Rifle, Repeater, or Submachine Gun. Burst-Fire Strategy Many of the strategies for single-shot Rocket Launchers apply to the burst-fire type, even though it is sometimes likened to a Shotgun on steroids. Raised positions and letting enemies walk into the explosions still work, however a player should keep an eye on their ammo reserve, and be prepared to take immediate cover after firing. This is because burst-fire launchers are essentially capable of only a single, devastating shot before they have to reload. Again, all types of regular enemies should be targeted against with the exception of Scythid, which are not only resistant to area-of-effect weapons, but also tend to be too fast to get hit with all of the rockets. Spiderants are viable targets, but only the smaller breeds. Bandit Bruisers, Badass enemies of every type, and distant targets should be avoided. When looking for a good burst-fire Rocket Launcher two things should be listed on the item card: recoil reduction and firepower. Recoil reduction is essential for a burst launcher because that particular quality will dictate the effective maximum range of the launcher. Firepower is obvious; a player wants the blast to be as damaging as possible. Helix Strategy Helix Rocket Launchers are a totally different breed of explosive devastation. With every pull of the trigger, one unit of launcher ammo is used to make three separate packages of exploding death. Orbiting each other in a tight spiral that does not expand, Helix launchers are a weird hybrid of accurate efficiency and chaotic mayhem. There is no helix launcher that doesn't have a relatively ample 3-shot magazine, which makes these launchers extremely good to take into Bandit Camps, where they can wreak mayhem upon tightly clustered firing lines of Bandits. Helix launchers are good against clustered groups of any type of enemy, including Scythid which are normally resistant to Rocket Launcher attacks. Against single targets, however, the effectiveness of a helix Rocket Launcher is almost entirely dependant upon range and how accurately a player can center the clustered blast around that one enemy. Against single targets, a raised position at medium-close to medium range is preferable; however, even at close range Badass enemies are best avoided. It's worth noting that individual helix launcher rockets do not have a very large splash radius, allowing one to use it up close if not personal. When one is looking for a good helix Rocket Launcher they need to pay attention to firepower, rate of fire, accuracy, and scope. The first three qualities are intuitive, as a player wants to hit hard, cause as much carnage as fast as possible, and cause it where the player wants it to be. Scopes with a dot-sight make all that easier, and if one can find a launcher with a good scope but slightly reduced firepower compared to what they already have, they would do well to get the scoped launcher anyway. Helix launchers are excellent elemental weapons, especially of the Incendiary variety. Direct hits that cause elemental triggers are more likely with Helix launchers because they will never hit the exact spot a player aims them at, rather the area immediately around that spot. This means that leading targets and letting them walk into the blast often results in an unintentional direct hit. Orange Rocket launcher Strategy The Orange (rare) rocket launchers require a special strategy as well to use them to their fullest capacity: - The Nidhogg: Since the bullet of the nidhogg travels a short distance before exploding try to pick a close enemy. Now instead of shooting him head-on try to aim above his head so that the rocket will explode above him and make his airburst rockets rain death upon your enemy he will not only take damage from the main rocket exploding ontop of him but every single airburst rocket will increase the damage. Also the nidhogg is extremely effective against rakk and in close corridors like caves and buildings. - The Rhino: The bullet of the Rhino will explode constantly withing flight to make best use of this try to shoot the bullet alongside your enemy and not directly head-on this will make him absorb more blast's and damage him to the fullest. Also the Rhino is extremely effective against rakk and distant enemys. - The Mongol: The effect of the mongol is that the main rocket shoots out smaller rockets during flight. To make best use of this effect try to aim the rocket alongside a group of enemy's to increase damage also try to let the main rocket pass them nearby but make it explode right behind them (aim to a rock/ground or a other npc) not only will the mini rockets damage them but the main one will include some more damage. Also the Mongol is extremely effective agianst rakk and clusterd groups of enemy's. - The Redemption: The redemption is the biggest splash damager in the game try to make use of this by picking out multiple enemy's who are close to eachother and shoot the rocket in between them. You could also try to shoot the enemy head-on so that the npc that get's hit receives even more damage of the blast. Also the Redemption is extremely effective in close corridors and grouped skag's Varieties *Rocket Launcher - Balanced. *Destructor - Increased damage. *Harpoon - Increased accuracy and rocket travel speed. *Leviathan - Unique quest reward from Wanted: Fresh Fish. *The Roaster - Unique drop from Taylor Kobb. Legendary: *Vladof Mongol "Beware the Horde!" - Large rocket that shoots rockets in all directions that will explode if not hitting solid ground or a npc. *Hyperion Nidhogg "Death rains from above" - Shoots out Airburst rockets at a specific distance. *Maliwan Rhino "The Unstoppable Force" - Repeatedly explodes midair at intervals. *Torgue Redemption "Monster Kill!" - Slow, Large explosion radius, and fires full clip Notes *Rocket Launchers are extremely effective against vehicles like Outrunners, and Mad Mel, doing extra damage. *Brick is the specialist in explosive weapons and has skills and class mods that increase the magazine size, damage, reload time, area of effect elemental trigger chance, and provide ammo regeneration for launchers. *Roland's skills and class mods as a generalist soldier also provide increased magazine size, area of effect elemental trigger chance, as well as damage increases to Shock effect launchers and ammo regeneration. *Being an elemental weapon specialist, Lilith's skills and class mods can provide substantial increases to elemental trigger effect chance and severity, as well as increases to damage with specific or blanket elemental effects. Category:Weapons Category:Rocket Launchers